The Hat: Shanks x Luffy
by Jaeion
Summary: Luffy only wants to give back his hat to its rightful owner. Shanks refuses, and this is what we get


**OKie so this is my first smut/lemon I have ever written so it's probably really bad and really short... but erm... I hope you guys enjoy! As of now, this is simply a one-shot, but I may make a part two because I have an idea of what I could write... I may even make this a whole fanfic! o_O Anywho, feedback would be very much appreciated!**

 **On another note, Shanks x Luffy is a ship that almost nobody... ships... so if this doesn't really get noticed I MAY change it into Ereri. Let me know if you would like that. Thank you guys! :)**

 **OH! And if you have One Piece ships that you would like me to write about, ask away! Don't be shy! Preferably boyxboy ships, but hey I'm not picky. And also don't be worried about asking about a ship from characters from episode 700 or something, I'm basically up to date~! Just Message me or leave a comment!**

"I'm sorry but I just can't- Ahh!"

He cried out as he felt another hit being delivered to his ass. He whimpered slightly, as he was scared to what this was leading up to. There was a dampness between his legs, and it ached slightly. It wanted to be touched.  
He meekly rubbed against the legs of the man he was sitting over, letting out a slight moan as he received a sense of relief.

"Getting hard from just this... Such a naughty boy..." He heard the man chuckle and he turned a deep shade of red.

It wasn't his fault! He honestly had basically no sexual experience, even at the age of 20 so this was new waters. He opened his mouth to say just that but was cut off before he got the chance.

"But it's kinda cute. We should do this more often, Luffy." He heard the man chuckle again. Hearing the man laugh only made him harder, and he groaned in anticipation. It wasn't just his lower regions that wanted to be touched, he wanted to be touched too.

Blushing, he muttered out, "Please ahh, t-touch me..." Asking for such a thing sounded foreign to himself, and he found himself wondering why he was even in this situation.  
Ahh right, the hat.

The same thought must have also come up in the mans mind. "After all these years, you've finally reached a point where you are able to fulfil your promise." A pause. "And now I'm not letting you. I guess it would make anyone angry in that situation, even a dumbass kid like you."

"Hey! I'm not dumb! I just wanted to give you back... your hat... You told me to keep it safe, and so I did! Now goddamit Shanks, just take the hat!"

He complained out as Shanks summarised what was also going on inside Luffys head. He had waited all these years and now, he had achieved his goal, but he was being denied the right to give back what he had technically been lent. He'd become stronger, gained a crew, battled the seas. And now it was for nothing. Sure he didn't regret everything up until now, but the reason he set sail in the first place was because of Shanks. And now he was basically having it shoved in his face.

*SLAP*

"A-ah!" Luffy cried out as he was given yet another slap, much harder then the rest. His eyes widened as he felt a hand sneak into his underwear.

"Hmm... So wet. I think this needs a little attention, don't you think?"

Shanks smirked as he looked at the boy on his lap. He looked so inviting, and yet fragile. As if he would break if he attempted to do anything but look. But looking wasn't enough. Luffy was starting to ache for his touch, and he was aching to touch Luffy, being equally hard at the sound of Luffys squeaks and moans.

He looked down at the boy as he heard him hum a little 'yes'. He grinned to himself and shoved his hand down Luffys pants again, grasping the boy's hard member with his hand and teasing it between his fingers. For such a small boy, he had a fairly impressive size.

The instant Shanks started touching the boy's member, Luffy threw his head back and moaned. Shanks laughed quietly. Luffy was so sensitive, it didn't surprise him that he'd had basically no sexual experience, which only made the experience better now for both of them.  
He stroked his hand along Luffy's length, before grabbing it and jerking him off.

Beneath him he heard Luffy's moans intensify, and as he looked into his eyes they were glazed over.

Shanks groaned as pre cum leaked from the boy. He wanted nothing more than to shove Luffy down and fuck him relentlessly for the rest of the night.  
But that wasn't an option.

Luffy was young, inexperienced, and still slightly innocent. He was completely unprepared, and so as much as he wanted to take Luffy he knew he needed to wait.  
That didn't stop him from doing... Other things though.

Luffy moaned out in pure bliss. Sparks tingled across his skin and he couldn't focus on anything other then the amazing pleasure he was feeling.

And then it stopped. Left dazed, all the pleasure he was feeling disappeared.

"...Nng?"

A finger was pressed to his lips, silently instructing him to be quiet. Laying there, not talking, he wondered what was going to happen.  
Then he got his answer. He was tugged down from where he was laying, and onto the floor until he was on his knees.

When he looked up, he saw Shanks looking down on him. And Shanks had no pants on.

His face was level with the man's... thing.

He gasped slightly. This was a new situation. What was he supposed to do? He knew what was expected in this kind of situation, for him to suck on the mans's member, but he honestly had no idea how.

"Luffy... Suck it." He blushed at Shanks statement. It was as he had thought, but he was too embarrassed to ask how.

He inched forward, taking Shanks into his hands carefully.

Not meeting Shanks eyes, he moved until he was right up close to the hardened member.

Hesitating slightly, he eyed the dick and wondered how he was going to do this, before slowly and tentatively, he gave it a lick from top to bottom.

His eyes widened straight after as Shanks let out a slight sigh. Did he do something wrong?

"Luffy... You haven't ever done this before, have you?"

He blushed and shook his head no. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, it was more embarrassing just sitting there not knowing what to do and instead doing it wrong.

Shanks expression softened as he looked down at the boy. He should've known that the boy wouldn't even know such a basic action.

Luffy looked up at him, curiosity and worry clear in his eyes, and so he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Think of it as a... Lollipop. You need to lick and suck all over it, swirling your tongue. You also want to grasp it in your hand and pump it slightly, like I just did to you."

Luffy's blushed slightly once again, and he nodded. He understood what he had to do, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

He moved forwards again, and slowly took the mans member between his lips. He licked up and down it gently, and swirled his tongue around, before stopping to suck and lick the head. He also gently scraped his teeth against it for good measure.

Shutting his eyes, he took more of Shanks into his mouth, gagging when his member reached the back of his throat. Shanks was just so... big!

Groaning, shanks looked down at Luffy. It was a sloppy job, but it gave him pleasure nevertheless. He grabbed hold of the boys hair, and thrusted into Luffy's mouth, wanting to heighten his pleasure.

He sped up, and started to fuck the boy's mouth, causing tears to fall from the boy's eyes. Damn, it was hot... He felt the all too familiar feeling begin to well up in his stomach, and he started to warn Luffy.

"Luff watch ou-" Shanks let out a loud moan as he came into Luffy's mouth, unable to finish his sentence.

Below him, he saw Luffy's eyes widen as cum shot into his mouth.

And as much as he knew he should let the boy spit it out, God damn he looked so sexy.

Luffy slightly panicked as Shanks came in his mouth. What... was he supposed to do with his cum? Spit it out, or swallow it? He didn't particularly want to swallow it, but he didn't want to disappoint Shanks either.  
Frowning, Luffy decided on the first option as Shanks pulled out of his mouth. It was just too disgusting. He began to open his mouth, only to have a hand placed over it.

"Swallow it."

He blushed bright red, but complied. He felt the hot seed flow down his throat, and he wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust. Ugh...

Once he finished swallowing, he looked back up at Shanks, being almost shocked at the way he was looking at Luffy. He was looking at him in... An affectionate manner? Shanks smiled at Luffy and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was gentle, but filled with passion as Shanks attacked his lips. He tilted his head slightly, as so that they could reach eachother more easily, and when Shanks bit slightly on his bottom lip he allowed him access to his mouth. Luffy moaned as the man explored his cavern, and met his tongue in a passionate embrace.

Sadly Shanks had to pull away as he was getting turned on again, and he was sure the younger male was running out of air.  
While getting turned on wasn't a bad thing, per say, he didn't trust himself to not go further with Luffy to get the kind of pleasure he desired.

He rest his head on Luffy's and they looked into each other's eyes, both males breathing equally hard.

Shanks smiled softly at Luffy  
"That was... Thank you..."

Luffy grinned back.  
"Ah! No problem! I... Love you." Luffy said carelessly, and yet Shanks could tell he meant it. It was just the one thing about Luffy, that the boy couldn't lie. Especially not about something like this.

And so while he was slightly shocked, he was happy.  
"I love you too, Luffy."

"So does this mean you'll take back your hat?"

"NO!"

 **Welp, excuse me while I go and cry in a corner~**


End file.
